


Join us at the 2509 annual Federation Conference

by Kayzo



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: AU, Gen, interplanetary meetings, meet cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:28:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27090478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kayzo/pseuds/Kayzo
Summary: Spock did not want to attend the 2509th annual Federation Planet Conference, but the son of an ambassador does not always get to choose his own path.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 14





	Join us at the 2509 annual Federation Conference

“Alright, I can’t help but notice you’ve been standing here, in the corner, staring at the middle distance for like an hour—are you as bored at these things as I am?”

Spock, unfortunately, was very good at deduction; there was no mistaking the blond man was speaking to him; “I was not looking at the middle distance.” Spock says. The blond cocks an eyebrow in playful challenge, “…for an hour, it has only been 15.32 minutes.”

“Ah of course, forgive me my hyperbole,” he makes a dramatic half bow in apparent apology, “I’m James Kirk, but everyone calls me Jim.”

Technically, the now named Jim hadn’t asked for his name in return, he could just ignore him…Spock looks to the side and sees his mother pointedly staring at him. For someone with no innate telepathic skills, she was shockingly good at it. 

Spock drags his eyes back to Jim, “S'chn T'gai Spock.” If Spock were a lesser Vulcan, he would relish the look that passes over Jim’s face, “I am called Spock by your people.”

Jim’s relief is palpable, he gives a self deprecating smile “Great! I would hate to have to awkwardly avoid saying your name all night because I couldn’t pronounce it.”

“Do not feel obliged to continue conversing with me,” Spock looks behind Jim—there are at least three people very clearly eyeing Jim from across the room, none of them have deemed his attention worth breaking Spock’s bubble of isolation though, “I’m sure there are others who have easier to pronounce names.”

“Now where is the fun in that?” Jim exudes his emotions so clearly, so obviously, that it’s almost distracting. And he thought his mother was emotive—apparently there are humans that are far worse.

Better to end this now; “I am not here to make friends.” 

Jim’s eyes go wide for a second before he bursts out with a loud laugh—half the hall turns to look and this was certainly not the outcome Spock had been trying for; his mother looks about as shocked as he feels, “Well yeah!” Jim gets out when his laughter subsides, he wipes under his eye and gives another little chuckle, “no one comes to these inter-planetary shindigs to make friends! Some come to form alliances, some come to show off, others to scheme…” Jim goes on as if Spock has never been to one of the Federation’s planetary gatherings before.

“And which are you then?” Spock can’t help inquiring.

Jim leans next to Spock against the wall on one shoulder, “Same as you—conscription.” Jim looks out into the crowd, “See that man?” He points to another human, an older man, wearing Starfleet’s dress uniform, “That’s Admiral Pike; he forced me along to ‘broaden my horizons’, ‘gain a deeper knowledge of inter-planetary politics’, ‘learn some damn manners’.” Jim does finger quotes around each directive, “I think he brought me because it’s boring and I am anything but.” He winks.

“Humble too.” Spock can’t help but retort, raising an eyebrow in judgement.

“Ya gotta know what you’re working with.” He gives a cheesy grin and a half hearted shrug, “so what’s your story? Wait-wait—let me guess.” Jim leans a bit closer (Spock fights the urge to lean back) and stares intently at Spock, “You got dragged here by…family? Yeah, definitely your family. Alright, was it mom or dad? Hmmm…” Jim leans a smidge closer—Spock’s back goes straighter; “Okay your dad wanted you to come, but it was your mom that actually made you.” Jim waits a moment, expectant. “Well?”

Spock takes a long moment, “You are…astute.”

Jim gives a little laugh and pumps his arm in victory, an overall obnoxious show of celebration, “Of course I am!” He gives a cheeky grin, eyes sparkling, “It also helps that I cheated.”

“You…”

Jim’s grin widens, “So, wanna be friends now?”

Spock stares at this man who is far too close to him, showing no signs of backing down…or backing up, “…acquaintances.”

“I can work with that.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Any feedback is adored


End file.
